


The Climb

by animehead



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets Ai to aid him with burning off some energy after a late night swim race with Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Climb

There’s something about riding his bike after a late night swimming race with Haru that gets Rin’s blood pumping. 

He lost this time. Haru beat him by a few seconds, but Rin still can’t stop himself from grinning as he peddles down the street, his surroundings zipping past him in a blur of colors, muted by the night’s sky. 

Though he’s never smoked or drank before, Rin can only imagine that the high he gets from racing Haru is probably similar. It’s a rush, a cloudy-headed intoxication of competition, of pushing his body to the limit, of challenging his mind.

It’s the best feeling in the world. 

Rin tries to think of how he could adequately describe the feeling to someone else, but quickly decides that a hundred years still wouldn’t be enough for him to clearly explain the way he feels when he races Haru, so he doesn’t bother trying to. Instead, Rin focuses on making his way back to his room, fingers gripping the handle bars of his bike, the rough texture of rubber pressing against his palms. He wants to close his eyes, to feel the warm air of summer blowing against his eyelashes, but he’s not stupid enough to do something like that. Besides, thanks to a certain old movie, he knows exactly what happens when you ride a bike with your eyes closed. 

Still, it feels good outside, and he feels great, still full of energy that feels like it’s going to burst right out of him if he doesn’t find a way to get rid of it. 

After securing his bike, Rin quietly slips inside his shared room. He glances around, eyes falling onto the madness that is Ai’s desk. He shakes his head and sighs, telling himself that the desk is something that he’ll have to take care of in the morning even though he’s tempted to clean it now. 

Turning his attention to the bunk bed a few feet away from him, it’s not hard for Rin to miss the lump buried beneath a blanket on the top bunk. With soft footsteps, Rin moves to the side of the bed, reaches up, and slides his hand beneath the blanket. He feels around until his fingers connect with Ai’s ankle and he gently rakes his nails down smooth skin. 

“Ai.”

Ai draws his foot back, groans, shifts his legs, but continues to sleep. All this does is cause Rin to smirk before reaching his arm further under the blanket and dragging his fingernails down the sole of Ai’s foot. He makes sure to quickly wipe the smirk away when Ai flails and jerks his leg, as if trying to fling off an imaginary bug. 

“Relax, it’s just me,” Rin says, his fingers resting against Ai’s ankle. 

“Rin-Senpai…” Ai blinks and rubs at his eyes before yawning. “How was your race with Haruka-san?”

“Lost.”

Ai’s eyes widens and he turns so that he can get a better look at Rin. “You’ll beat him next time,” he says in a way that makes it sound more like he’s asking a question rather than making a statement. Rin knows this has nothing to do with Ai doubting him as a swimmer and everything to do with the fact that Rin occasionally has the tendency to lash out when he loses.

He feels guilty about that even now. 

Rin rolls his eyes then, gives Ai’s ankle a firm squeeze, and then releases it. “Yeah,” he replies, and quickly changes the subject before Ai starts shouting encouraging phrases at him. “Anyway, since you’re up you might as well sleep down here with me.”

A blush immediately works its way onto Ai’s face and Rin knows exactly why, but he decides he’d still prefer to drag it out of Ai, anyway. “What’s with that look? You thinking perverted thoughts or something?”

“No!” Ai shakes his head, but the blush only deepens. “It’s just that whenever I come down there, we do everything except sleep.”

“Is that so?” 

Rin doesn’t bother to say anything other than this before he peels off his shirt and shorts, and then tosses them into a clothes hamper nearby. He crawls into his bed, leaving the blanket pulled back just in case he gets a visitor in the next few seconds. 

Interlacing his fingers behind his head, Rin silently begins to count, only making it to thirteen seconds before he spots a pair of feet and legs dangling above him. He smirks, quietly watching as Ai slides down from the top bunk to the floor. 

“Hi,” Ai says, and crawls into the bed next to Rin. 

“Hey,” Rin replies, shifting to his side so that he’s staring eye to eye with his teammate. 

Ai blushes then, closes his eyes, leans forward and buries his face against Rin’s neck. He tries his best to keep the bulge in his pajama bottoms from brushing against Rin, but fails miserably. Rin chuckles, brushes his fingers along Ai’s hips and appreciates the resulting gasp from Ai. 

“Thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I do,” Ai says. “I just… You…”

“Can’t be helped then, I guess.”

Rin nudges Ai with his shoulder until he’s lying flat on his back. Afterwards, he scoots down Ai’s body, tugging Ai’s pajama bottoms with him, freeing his cock, which juts out excitedly before Ai can attempt to cover it with his hands. Rin continues downward until he’s climbed off the foot of the bed. Once settled onto his knees, he grips Ai by the ankles and drags him down, not stopping until he has both of Ai’s legs draped over his shoulders. 

“Rin-Senpai,” Ai whimpers, blue eyes wide as he watches Rin’s head descend until he feels the heat of his mouth and the wet slickness of his tongue against the tip of his cock. “S-Senpai!”

Rin’s mouth is occupied, so he can’t speak, but he does narrow his eyes at Ai, silently telling him to get control of the volume of his voice before he ends up waking up their captain. Ai apologizes, and begins to speak, but Rin takes more of his cock into his mouth, successfully turning whatever Ai had to say into a strangled moan. 

Though Rin has never told Ai just how much he enjoys sucking him off, he thinks that Ai has to be aware of it by now. Rin doesn’t think it has much to do with him loving the feeling of a dick in his mouth than it has to do with Ai’s legs over his shoulders. It’s something about the way that Ai’s thighs quiver against his cheek, something that makes his own cock stiffen, precum leaking out of the slit, dampening his boxer shorts. He loves the way Ai digs his heels into his back, can almost get off from the sensation of fingers tangling helplessly into his hair. 

“Senpai,” Ai whispers, alarm creeping into his voice, and Rin knows it’s time to stop because he has more things planned tonight. He pulls back, quickly releasing Ai’s cock from his mouth, the artificial light of his alarm clock making the saliva clinging to Ai’s cock glisten. 

“Turn around,” Rin says. 

Ai nods and does what he’s told without question. Rin thinks Ai enjoys this position because he gets to hide his face against the pillows, or the mattress, but he has never outright asked him, and doesn’t really plan to. 

It’s hard to walk away from Ai’s ass raised high into the air, but Rin does in order to grab a condom and some lube that they keep stashed away in the chaos of Ai’s desk. He takes a moment to get the condom on while he’s still standing next to the desk so he can get straight to business once he’s behind Ai again. 

Pouring lube into his palm and then slathering it along his cock, he can still feel the chill of it even through the latex, but he knows the intensity isn’t the same. Sometimes he wonders what it would feel like to fuck Ai without a condom, to feel him squirming and begging beneath him without a barrier between them, but he pushes those thoughts away for now. 

Climbing onto the bed behind Ai, Rin hears Ai gasp when his slick fingers spread Ai’s ass apart. They both groan when Rin glides his cock back and forth against Ai’s ass before finally slipping it inside of him, inch by inch, while Ai grips at the sheets, legs raised, toes curled, causing several ridges at the bottom of his feet. 

When his cock is buried completely inside of Ai, Rin stays put. He pushes up Ai’s shirt and rakes his nails down his back, hearing Ai gasp and feeling him clench around his cock. 

Rin pulls back, lets his cock slide out a few inches before slamming his hips forward. He’s not at all surprised that Ai’s shout is muffled by a pillow. He repeats the action, grinding down against Ai’s body, watching as Ai’s arms tremble to keep his chest from hitting the mattress below. 

Rin thrusts into Ai, groaning, amazed that he’s almost ready to cum so soon. He thinks about prolonging it, but it’s late and they both need to sleep, so he’s more than willing to just give into sensation, except Ai jerks forward, back arching, forcing Rin’s cock to slip out of his ass. 

“What’s wrong?” Rin asks, concern in his voice, as he settles his hand against the small of Ai’s back. “Did I hurt you?”  


Ai shakes his head. “N-No,” he says quickly. “It didn’t hurt. I… I like it.” Rin can’t see his face, but he can tell that Ai’s blushing. 

“You want to keep going?”

Ai nods and wiggles his hips, pushing his body back against Rin and nodding again, albeit a little more impatiently when Rin asks him if he’s sure he wants to keep going. 

They start again, and this time Rin is able to enjoy the buildup of his orgasm, one hand gripping at Ai’s hip while the other reaches around to grasp Ai’s cock.

“Fuck, Ai…” Rin groans, closes his eyes, knows it won’t be too much longer now, like his very soul is being pulled into a vortex that won’t cease to be until he’s crying out and shuddering. 

And then Ai shoves forward again, leaving him confused, frustrated, and rock hard.

“Damn it,” Rin growls, placing his hand back on Ai’s hip.

“S-Sorry,” Ai says, and pushes his ass back against Rin, making Rin’s cock slide against it. 

“You don’t like it?”

“I do!”

“Then why the hell do you keep running?”

“I can’t help it,” Ai answers. “It just…”

“Just what?”

“Feels  _too_  good.”

Rin can’t think of anything to say to that, so he just huffs, lines his cock up with Ai’s ass for the third time and shoves inside of him. 

Rin takes things a bit slower this time until his body is practically begging him to cum. He can feel the buildup of his prolonged orgasm, and he knows this one is going to be one that leaves him exhausted. But still, Rin likes the climb, the tightening of muscles, the way his heart races with each thrust of his hips, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

And of course, Ai lunges forward again, escaping Rin’s cock once more. He’s panting and mumbling apologies even as Rin grips his hips and guides them back again. Rin doesn’t question him this time, doesn’t ask him if he’s sure he’s not in pain. He knows it feels good to Ai, and after three times of having to drag Ai back, he’s going to make sure that Ai can’t escape this time. 

He has to start all over again, but it doesn’t take as long for the build up this time. He can feel it racing through his body, can tell by the way he seems to lose control of how hard he slams against Ai, or how tightly he grips at Ai’s hair. He’s so close, which means that he’s certain that this is around the time where Ai will lunge forward, where he’ll try to free himself from the pleasure of having Rin’s cock pounding into his ass, but Rin doesn’t allow him the opportunity this time. Instead, he leans forward, shoving his cock even deeper into Ai, and bites down on the junction where Ai’s neck and shoulder meet. 

“Rin!” Ai shouts, forgets to add the honorific, can’t move a muscle as Rin slams into him, teeth digging into pale skin, making it impossible for Ai to run this time. He has to stay there, to take it as Rin fucks him, drives his cock inside of him, over and over, fucking him so hard and so deep that Ai swears they’re going to collapse the bed as well as the floor below them. 

When Ai thinks he can no longer stand it, Rin grunts, breathes heavily against his skin, and cums, hips violently jerking, seed spilling into latex, lips kissing apologetically at bruised and reddened skin. 

“Sorry,” Rin mutters against Ai’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Ai whispers, ignoring the sting in his skin, knowing that tomorrow a very noticeable mark will be there. 

After a few seconds, Rin pulls out, shoves gently at Ai’s shoulders until he falls onto his back. He takes a second to remove the condom, flinging it into the trashcan next to the bed, before settling down next to Ai. 

“You okay?” Rin asks, his fingers finding their way to Ai’s cock, closing around it, stroking gingerly. 

“Mm,” Ai agrees. He closes his eyes and tries to hide his face against the crook of Rin’s neck, but Rin captures his chin with his free hand and kisses him instead. 

“Ai,” Rin says against Ai’s lips, tongue darting out to glide across Ai’s bottom lip, then licking a quick vertical strip across the top and bottom. “Look at me,” he whispers, hand speeding up to the point where Ai can’t do anything but thrust into it. 

Ai opens his eyes, lips parted, tongue gliding against Rin’s before his teeth clamp down, capturing Rin’s lip and moaning around it. Rin doesn’t scold him for this, doesn’t show any type of indication that it might hurt, just lies there next to him and allows Ai to bite down, squirming and whimpering as he cums, spilling into Rin’s palm, over his hand, and down his wrist. 

It takes a moment for Ai to actually work up the willpower to let go of Rin’s lip, let alone talk without being interrupted by a shudder, but when he finally can, he apologizes for biting Rin. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rin says, fighting back the urge to yawn, the strain of swimming followed by sex finally getting to him. “Hey, Ai?”

“Yes, Rin-senpai?”

“I’m going to turn around now, okay? You know it’s not you. I just can’t… sleep like this.”

Ai chuckles then, nods his head, and scoots over a bit so that Rin can shift onto his other side, turning his back to Ai. For a few seconds, Ai just lies there, staring at the defined muscles of Rin’s back until Rin looks over his shoulder and stares expectantly at him. Ai chuckles yet again, and wraps his arms around Rin’s waist, cuddling up against him, his cheek pressed gently against Rin’s back. 

Knowing that from this position that Ai can’t see his face, Rin grins happily. Rin comes to the conclusion that he was wrong earlier. As much as he loves racing his water-loving, mackerel-eating, friend— he decides that  _this_  is the best feeling in the world. 

Sorry, Haru. 


End file.
